


The Hanged Man

by Fieryflamess



Series: Julian's Route [8]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieryflamess/pseuds/Fieryflamess
Summary: Julian has a crazy plan. Hopefully, they won't have to use it.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: Julian's Route [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Full House

Ryuhiko ran down side streets and shortcuts, his feet flying over the cobblestones. It was too bad he couldn't center himself enough for teleportation. After that disastrous trial, he needed to move quickly to save Julian from execution. Julian said he had a plan, but what? He could only hope that Asra would have some insight. When he reached the door, Asra was already there waiting.

"Welcome back, Ryuhiko. You've, ah, got some visitors." Asra greeted him.

"Ryuhiko!" Portia said.

"It's good to see you, dear," Mazelinka said.

There was a squawking ruckus behind him, and a black blur zoomed over his shoulder and into the shop. That raven, he'd seen him around Julian before. The raven flew into a jar and knocked it off the shelf, dried sparkweed scattering on the ground.

"Malak, you windbag! Behave!" Mazelinka scolded. With an indignant croak, Malak landed on Ryuhiko's shoulder, feathers thoroughly ruffled.

"We tried to find you after the trial, but the crowd was too thick," Portia said.

"Pasha thought we might find you at your shop."

The name almost caught him by surprise. There was a familiarity between them that echoed of a family. The same thing he felt when Julian and Mazelinka were together.

"Tea's ready. Take a seat. You look like you need it." Asra said. He was right.

Ryuhiko's legs were shaking with exhaustion. When was the last time he slept? But how could he even consider relaxing in the slightest? He gratefully accepted a steaming mug of tea—his actual (almost) favorite tea and not what Asra told him was his favorite—but remained standing. If he did sit, he'd surely fall asleep in an instant.

"I'll just be upstairs, then—"

"Asra... I know we haven't been on the best of terms, but I could really use your help." Ryuhiko said. "Please."

"Ryuhiko, I... Of course." Faust wiggled out of Asra's sleeve and onto the table. She seemed as worried as he did.

"So, the gang's all here! Let's get down to business." Portia said. "Time for Operation: Save Ilya. First things first, did he tell you anything when you talked to him, Ryuhiko?"

"He said he had a plan..." Ryuhiko said.

"What kinda hare-brained plan involves being found guilty for murder?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Before the trial, I found something else. Asra, do you recognize this?" He tugged the book he found in Julian's office out of his bag and set it on the table.

"Where did you find this?" Asra asked.

"Julian's old office."

Asra gently ran his fingers over the cover and started flipping through the book. As he reached the back pages, where Julian's scribbles were the most abundant, his expression soured. Closing the book, he took a deep, calming breath. "I.. think I can guess what his plan is, but I want to be sure. Ryu, why don't you and I talk to him? I've got a few things to tell him, and I'm sure you do too."

"I guess. Portia, do you know where they're holding him?"

"At the palace. Milady wanted to ask him some questions at dinner." Portia answered. "Well, while you guys figure things out with Ilya, I'm going to keep working on a plan B."

"I'll go with you, Pasha," Mazelinka said. "Maybe some of my old pirate tricks will come in handy, eh?" Malak cawed in Ryuhiko's ear, then hopped off his shoulder and landed on Mazelinka's.

As Asra shrugged on his coat, Faust slithered up around his shoulders and peered over them. "Alright, let's get going."

When they reached the palace, the chamberlain led them to the dining room. The table was set for dinner, but the lavish spread was untouched. Nadia seemed to be absorbed in questioning Julian, and he, in avoiding her gaze.

"Good evening, Nadia. Julian." Asra said.

At the sound of Asra's voice, all remaining color drained from Julian's face. "I, er, I have to leave right now, immediately, do excuse me, Countess—"

Scrambling to his feet, he made a dash for the door, only to jolt to a halt as the table rattled alarmingly. Handcuffed to the table leg was one of his wrists. Oh, right. Asra and Julian hadn't actually spoken in three years. That would make the conversation more interesting.

"Do sit down, Doctor. Our conversation is far from over." Nadia said. Julian wilted under her steely gaze, and slowly—reluctantly—sunk into his chair. "Ryuhiko, Asra. How good to see you both again. Please, join us for dinner."

The servants brought Asra and Ryuhiko plates of richly-spiced food, steaming hot. Ryuhiko waved them away with a slight shake of his head and watched them retreat. Ever since Julian turned himself in, he'd completely lost his appetite, even if he felt hungry.

"I know the trial didn't go... quite as planned. So I was asking the Doctor a few of my remaining questions. Perhaps you'd like to ask him something as well?"

Ryuhiko had so many questions he barely knew where to start. Perhaps bluntness would yield results. "Why did you lie during the trial?"

Julian stared determinedly at his plate, rather than at Ryuhiko. "This, uh, steak is cooked to perfection, Countess, if I do say so myself."

"I'm sure the kitchen staff will be glad to hear that," Nadia said. "I, on the other hand, would prefer to hear your answer."

"Errr, uh, these flaky pastries are just divine, aren't they?"

"Hmm, that's strange. I thought you'd be eager to tell us about how you murdered the Count." Asra said. "It's not like you to miss a chance to tell tall tales."

"I would very much like to hear that story again. Perhaps with fewer plot holes." Nadia agreed. "You threw a _torch_ , Doctor? Was a convenient magical flame not available?"

"W-well, you see, that is... Oh, is this a Golden Goose?" Julian asked. Nadia leveled him with a disapproving frown, and Ryuhiko could tell he was starting to sweat.

"Cat got your tongue, Julian? I hope not. You've still got questions to answer." Asra said.

"We all know you didn't kill the Count. Tell us the truth." Ryuhiko said, patience wearing thin.

Under the weight of their combined scrutiny, Julian folded like a bad hand of cards. "Okay, I'll talk! I'll talk." Nadia waved a hand, and the servants attending the room slipped out. "I mean, well, I'll talk, but... Honestly, you probably won't believe me. I don't even believe me. It's all a bunch of mystic malarkey."

"Mystic malarkey, huh? Is that anything like what Ryu and I do?" Asra asked, looking too much like he was enjoying himself.

"I didn't mean it like that. Or, um, I did, kind of, but— Alright. You want to know the truth? What really happened? That night, I was locked in my office, looking for a cure. I managed to escape and sneak up to the Count's room. But when I arrived, the room was already on fire."

Nadia considered it for a moment. "The truth finally emerges. Why, then, have you pled guilty?"

"Because the plague is coming back." The words fell like stones in the silence. "It's only a matter of time before the first person falls ill. We need a cure, and three years ago, I found one. On the night of the fire, I was dying. I kept having visions, seeing a raven-headed man. I know it sounds like a fever dream, but it wasn't. It was real. He was real. He helped me find the cure, but my memory ends there. I can't remember what it was. If I see him again, I'll get those memories back. I'm sure of it."

Ryuhiko pulled out the cards. He didn't even have to look at them; the Hanged Man seemed to leap into his hand. "The figure you saw. Is this him?"

"Wh... huh? Who is that? How did you just have that ready?"

"I thought so," Asra said. "Julian, in the vision, you met the Hanged Man." He set the book on the table with a _thump_.

"What is this?" Nadia asked.

"A book of rituals. Which Julian took from me, three years ago, without my knowledge and made... _additions_ to."

"I was just trying to make sense of it. Clarify it. Improve it, even." Julian defended.

"By getting ink stains all over it and dog-earing all the pages? Or are you referring to your lovingly-rendered artwork?"

"I, uh... I was mildly delirious when I drew that...? Ahem. The important thing is, from what I was able to translate, that book describes ways to travel to other realms."

"Magicians, like Ryu and I, can learn to visit these realms through a personal gate. It's much harder for non-magicians. To even have a chance, they have to approach the boundary between realms. Like between dreams and waking..."

"Or life and death. Before you ask, I tried the dreams thing, but it didn't help. Nightmares all the way down."

"But... even if it works, your cure will end up lost to us. Your plan will kill you." Nadia said.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Could I borrow your dinner knife, Countess? No funny business, promise."

Nadia arched a brow and offered him the knife handle-first. With a flourish, Julian sliced open his palm. As crimson bloomed from the wound, he tilted his head back, exposing the magic mark glowing at his throat. Before their eyes, the cut began to close. Within seconds, only smooth skin remained.

"See? I've healed from much, much worse than this. Although you would know, wouldn't you, Asra? After all, this is your handiwork."

"I didn't give you that mark," Asra said.

"A fitting gift from a... a... Huh? But wait. If you didn't, who did?"

"I wish I knew."

"Doctor..." Nadia interjected. "Can this mark truly save you from hanging?"

"If there's a limit to what it can heal, I haven't found it yet," Julian said confidently.

"It could work." Ryuhiko piped up. As much as he wanted to scold Julian for it, he couldn't find the energy. As far as plans went, it was haphazard and risky, but he could trace the logic that led Julian to it.

"Exactly. This mark heals injuries too quickly. Cuts and poison can't do the job. For me to reach that boundary, it has to be something I don't have time to heal. Besides, taking a life-or-death gamble to save the city? Of course, I'll do it."

"If the plague truly is returning... I can understand why you would be willing to take such a risk." Nadia acknowledged. "Especially to keep your special someone safe." She looked directly at Ryuhiko. A cold shock of dread washed down his spine, freezing him in place. She knew. "Truthfully, I had only guessed, but your reaction is all the confirmation I need."

"Nadia, I..." If Ryuhiko had been in a better spot, maybe he could've tempered his reaction. Before he could begin to explain, she held up a hand to stop him.

"No need, Ryuhiko. I understand why you didn't tell me. Though I admit, I don't know how you thought you were hiding it. You were hardly subtle."

Ryuhiko let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. She was only teasing, not angry. " _He_ was hardly subtle. I wasn't even entirely on board until yesterday."

"Your actions show more than you think. For example, your constant refusals to eat."

His face flushed. "...You didn't have to say it out loud." He cleared his throat, avoiding their gazes. "Let's get back to the more important conversation?"

Asra sighed and shook his head. "Well... why don't we try an alternate plan, first?" His voice was heavy with worry, sounding reluctant to voice the thought. "It'll be dangerous, but... I can use myself as an anchor and send Julian to the Hanged Man's realm."

"You, uh, you can do that?" Julian asked.

"Yes. Though it would work better if—if Ryuhiko were to go with you."

"What?! No!"

"It can hardly be riskier than your current plan, Doctor," Nadia said.

"Well, yes, that's true, but I know how this mark works. I don't know the first thing about this magic. I don't trust like that."

"If you don't trust me, then do you at least trust Ryu?" Asra asked. Julian's eye darted between the magicians. Ryuhiko could tell he was still not enthusiastic.

"We should at least try," Ryuhiko said.

"Then we are in agreement. I shall provide any assistance you need." Nadia said.

"Then why don't you and I go get everything ready?" Asra suggested. "The fountain in the garden should be perfect."

"Very well. Ryuhiko, I'm sure you'd like some alone time with the Doctor. Please meet us outside when you're ready." She rose and came around the table to unlock the chain holding Julian to the table. She pushed open the doors to the dining room and glided through. Asra glanced back at the two, then followed her into the hall.

Ryuhiko and Julian left the dining room together. Their footsteps echoed down the empty hallways. Every few steps, Julian glanced furtively at the magician's face, only to hastily look away when Ryuhiko turned to meet his eye. It was the first time they'd been alone together since the trial started.

"When did you think up this plan?" Ryuhiko asked.

"When I, uh. When I went down to my old office." Julian answered.

"Before you turned yourself in."

"Er... yes." Before Ryuhiko could say more, Julian stopped walking, pivoted to face him, and took a deep breath. "I... I should have told you earlier, Ryu. I'm sorry."

"Yes, you should have. I want to help you, Julian. Me, Portia, Mazelinka. Even Asra, to an extent. We're all here for you."

"I... I was so convinced I had to do this alone. Because if I, if I'm wrong, if the worst happens, I didn't want you to feel responsible. But you— You still came to help. How about that? Speaking of which, this alternate plan of Asra's. Have you ever done this before? The whole, enter another realm thing?"

"Well... Not for the Arcana. I think...? I think I've been to other worlds, though. Maybe." Ryuhiko closed his eyes to try and remember, but nothing came. Asra had talked about other realms and personal gates plenty, but never in any detail. He'd only heard the voices of the Arcana, never seen them directly.

"I mean, who's to say it'll even work? And even if it does...? How real is this other realm, anyhow? How much can it affect us? What if you, uh, what if someone gets hurt in it? Or worse? What then? Didn't Asra say it was dangerous?"

"Julian... your hands are shaking."

"What, me? My hands are as sure as the sunrise, Ryu. When does anything bother me?" Julian said that, but the tremble in his fingers told another story.

Julian couldn't fool Ryuhiko that easily. The plan made the doctor more nervous than he wanted to admit. The hallway was still empty, but maybe they could go somewhere more private to talk. Then again, what did it matter? Julian muttered about worst-case scenarios, even as Ryuhiko clasped both of the doctor's hands in his own.

"Julian, you were ready to risk your life for your plan." Ryuhiko rubbed circles on the backs of his hands.

"Yes, but that's—that's _different_. Now you're risking _your_ safety. For _me_. I don't want you to get hurt, Ryuhiko, not for my sake."

"I don't want you to get hurt, either. That's why I don't want you to risk your life alone. We can do this together."

"So, we can watch out for each other?"

"That's right."

The worried pinch between Julian's brow slowly smoothed out. The tremble in his fingers slowed, then subsided. "I... I can live with that. As long as you have the energy, that is. You don't want to end up as thin as me."

Ryuhiko rolled his eyes and let go of his hands with a scoff. "I'll be fine."

Julian caught one of his hands and gave it a light squeeze. They walked down the hallway, hand-in-hand. When they finally emerged into the garden, Asra and Nadia were talking, their words lost under the murmur of the fountain. Asra had shed his jacket with a protective circle etched into the dirt at his feet. Bowls of water sat at the cardinal points. Ryuhiko recognized it as a transportation spell, but the symbols drawn around each dish were unfamiliar to him.

"You two were gone a while. Did you get all caught up?" Asra asked.

Ryuhiko was saved from answering when a frazzled-looking servant ran up to Nadia and whispered to her. He caught the words 'synchronized swan flock' and 'lemon, not lavender.'

"Duty calls, I'm afraid. The Masquerade is almost upon us, and there is still work to do." Nadia said. "I will ensure that you are not disturbed. Take as long as you need."

"Thank you, Nadia," Asra said.

With the servant trailing behind her, listing one crisis after another, Nadia ascended the stairs toward the palace.

"Ryu, you sit here. And Ilya, you sit here. Now, I'm going to send you into this other realm. You'll be asleep here while your minds travel. I'll be your anchor. Ryuhiko, I'll attach a sort of safety line to you. If you're in danger, just yank on it, and I'll know to pull you back. But that doesn't mean you should let your guard down. Other realms don't always follow the same rules as ours. They can be dangerous. So, Ilya, whatever happens, follow Ryuhiko's lead. He's a skilled magician. He'll protect you. Is everyone ready?"

"I think so," Julian replied. "Are you ready? I'm ready. I—ack! Something's got me!" He held out his arm, shaking frantically to try and dislodge...? Faust! She was coiled around Julian's upper arm, squeezing tightly. The building tension dissipated.

"Faust, how good of you to join us." Asra smiled. Faust slithered back onto Asra's shoulders, blepping playfully at Julian. "Now everyone's ready. Close your eyes."

"Er, like this? Is this okay? Am I doing this correctly?"

"You're fine, Julian," Ryuhiko said. He focused on the familiar presence across from him. Asra's magic washed over them.

"Ryuhiko... Please be careful." Asra said. It was the last thing he heard before the world fell away.


	2. When to Fold

Ryuhiko felt like he was floating. Awareness returned to him all at once. He _was_ floating, submerged in deep water. Somehow it felt _almost_ familiar. As if it was just one step away from a dream he'd had before. And, like a dream, if he thought he didn't need to breathe, he wouldn't. Shafts of light pierced the murky water. Finally, he could see Julian thrashing in the water ahead of him. Ryuhiko caught his flailing arm and pulled him toward the surface. They broke the surface of the water, and he braced Julian as he gasped and sputtered for air. He grabbed Ryuhiko's shoulders, frantic with worry.

"Ryu, are you alright?!" Julian looked so worried.

Ryuhiko rested his hands on Julian's arms, smiling reassuringly at him. "I'm okay."

"You, you didn't inhale any water, did you? No? Any bumps or—?" He cut himself off. "...you, uh, you're awfully relaxed for someone who nearly drowned."

"I didn't nearly drown. I just decided I didn't need to breathe."

"What kind of logic is that? Is that a magic thing? Or is that a here thing? Where are we?"

Ryuhiko got to his feet and took a good look at their surroundings. A thick tangle of mangrove trees pressed in all around them, their branches draped with vines. The water was now only waist-deep. It should've been impossible for them to be submerged. But maybe that was just how things worked there.

"This must be the Hanged Man's realm. The ritual worked." Ryuhiko said.

"Really? I mean, uh, of course, it worked. And that safety line Asra was talking about? Did that work?"

A translucent, silvery thread dangled from Ryuhiko's wrist. He could feel a faint echo of Asra's magic. If he tugged on the loose end, Asra would be able to pull them back. "Yes. It's right here."

"I, uh, don't see anything, but I'll take your word for it." Julian looked around. "Hmm, there's no path, so I guess one direction's as good as another. How about..." He closed his eye then spun in circles until he wobbled dizzily. Just when Ryuhiko was afraid he'd fall, Julian flung out his arm, pointing, and opened his eye. "That way! Shall we?"

"Let's go."

They set off into the forest together, wading through water and ducking under vines. It was impossible to keep any coherent sense of direction there, but they walked on regardless.

"Hey, Ryu, do you—? You see that, right? What is that?"

Some twenty feet in front of them, Ryuhiko could see something flickering. Julian gaped in amazement when they got a better look. A spherical distortion hung in midair. Inside it was a tea set, frozen mid-fall. Streams of spilling tea, wisps of steam, and tumbling cups, saucers, and sugar cubes, hung motionless. As if suspended in time.

"What is this? How is it doing that?" Eye bright with curiosity, Julian reached out to touch the bubble. A frisson of alarm shot down Ryuhiko's spine. Instinctively, he caught Julian's wrist. "Ryu?"

"Don't touch it. We don't know what might happen."

"Oh. Er, you're completely right, of course. First rule of adventuring. Don't touch anything unless you're sure it won't eat you."

"That's a, uh, good rule. ...This place smells strange. I don't like it."

"Smells strange?" Julian sniffed at the air, furrowing his brow. "How did you end up with 'heightened senses' anyway?"

"A story for another time. We need to focus."

As they walked, they passed more bubbles, all playing host to objects frozen in time. A lightning bolt mid-strike, the forking branches of electricity as thin and delicate as fern fronds. A writing desk, the surface clear save for a stack of blank paper and a quill balanced on an inkpot. An hourglass, sand caught pouring from a crack in its lower bulb. Not a single grain moved in the bubble.

"I wonder what all these things mean," Julian said aloud. "And who put them here—? Ryu, look!"

He pointed past Ryuhiko, at a ribbon of clean water that cut through the murky water. It wound under an arch of mangrove roots and into a darker part of the forest. Ryuhiko couldn't see more than twenty feet down it. It was the closest thing to a path he'd seen since they arrived.

"If I've learned anything, it's that paths like these are always shortcuts. What do you say, Ryuhiko? How about an adventure? It might be a little dangerous, but..."

Ryuhiko shook his head. "Much as I love getting in trouble, we should play it safe."

"Ah, well, maybe next time."

The further into the forest they went, the darker and heavier the atmosphere seemed. A thick fog crept between the roots and branches, choking the air.

"Why is this happening? Should this be happening?"

"I don't know, but..." Something caught Ryuhiko's eye in the distance. He thought he could see the silhouette of a person. They were shrouded in fog, but he could make out a raven's head.

"Ryu! That's...! Is that him? I-I think that's him!" Julian rushed toward the figure and stumbled in his haste, nearly falling onto his face. "Augh, of all the times to get my foot caught..." He tugged and then reached down to try and dislodge whatever it was. "What in the—? Ryuhiko, be careful! Something's wrong!"

Ryuhiko tried to move toward him but jolted to a halt. He hadn't even realized he was starting to sink. The ground underfoot was shifting, sucking him underneath. With a shout of alarm, Julian struggled in earnest, trying to reach him. All around them, the trees came alive. Leaves rustled, and wood groaned, branches stretching toward them. With a great effort, Julian managed to wrench his hand free, and almost overbalanced from the force. He caught himself on a tree root but left behind a bloody handprint as he struggled upright. The mark on his throat flared, but his scraped hand wasn't healing.

"Julian, your mark isn't working!" Ryuhiko struggled to keep the panic from his voice.

"I don't care! Hang on, Ryuhiko, I'll save you!" Julian's voice shook.

"Calm down and think!" His words seemed to cut through Julian's panic.

Julian hesitated mid-flail, looking around wildly. "Think? Think. The more we struggle, the more we get dragged in, which means—" The ground shifted under Ryuhiko's feet, and he lost balance. "Ryuhiko!"

The last thing he saw was Julian lunging toward him before he was dragged underwater. In a panic, he grabbed hold of the silvery cord around his wrist and pulled. He felt an answering tug, and everything went dark. When he opened his eyes, he was back in the garden. Julian was looking around wildly, still getting his bearings. Morning light played in the fountain's spray. They must have spent hours in the Hanged Man's realm.

"You're awake! Thank goodness." Asra said. "I felt you pull the safety line. What happened?"

"We saw the Hanged Man, or at least I think it was him, but..." Julian trailed off.

"We got trapped in a bog. We couldn't reach him. Is there anything you can do?" Ryuhiko asked, steadying his shaking.

"Of all the Arcana, the Hanged Man is one of the hardest for me to reach," Asra explained. "If we had a few months? I could probably help Ilya create a personalized way in, but..."

"We don't have that long." Julian finished. "Look, your way failed, so let's do things my way. Though, er, I guess that's now the only way." The air felt heavy. The reality of the situation was sinking in.

"I'm afraid I have to go for now. I have some preparations to make. You should get ready, too."

"Asra... thank you for trying," Ryuhiko said.

"Of course. I just wish it had worked. And Ilya...? I hope you're right about this." For a moment, Ryuhiko thought Asra would say something else. Then he shook his head and went back to the palace. The remaining two sat in silence for a few long moments. To be so close, and yet so far.

"Well—" Julian started. They both froze as someone skidded around the corner.

"Ilya, we! Are! Leaving!" Portia brandished a set of lockpicks as she stopped in front of them.

"Pasha, where did you get those?! Er, I mean, wait, hang on, I have to do this. Just let me expl—"

"I don't care if you're guilty or not, Ilya, you're my brother! I'm not gonna let you die! Mazelinka's outside with the getaway carriage, we've got you passage out of town—"

"Wait—"

"—and I've got a disguise for you, now hold still while I unlock these... uh... Uh, why aren't you chained up?"

"...Portia." A voice came. Portia froze. Slowly, reluctantly, she turned around to face Nadia, standing at the top of the stairs. She'd heard everything.

"M-m-milady, I..."

Nadia looked at Portia, and the lockpicks in her hands. Then her gaze swept over Ryuhiko and Julian. "Good morning, Portia." The silence after stretched agonizingly.

"Well, um, I, uh, I guess this is it. I guess I should tell you everything."

"I already know. As I told Ryuhiko, there is no cause for alarm." A smile touched the corners of Nadia's mouth. "I know how... complicated... family can be. I'm not upset."

"I, I... milady, I..." She began to tear up. "Th-thank you so much, milady! I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to keep it a secret!"

Next to Ryuhiko, Julian sagged in relief. The magician could feel a huge weight lifting from everyone's shoulders. Especially Portia's.

"Doctor, have you not informed Portia of your plan?" Nadia asked.

"Well, uh..." Julian explained everything to Portia. His mark, his vision of the Hanged Man, his cure.

At the end, Portia planted her hands on her hip. She looked deeply unimpressed. "Are you serious?! Your plan involves the chance that you'll _survive_ being hanged? There must be another way!"

Ryuhiko gestured at the spell circle etched at their feet. "We tried, but... we failed." The silence felt oppressive. Julian looked unusually serious, a faraway look in his eye.

"...It's time." Nadia was solemn.

"Ryu, Pasha... I understand if you don't want to be there." Julian said softly.

"As if I'd leave you to face that all alone! I'm going to go find Mazelinka, tell her the news." Portia blinked tears from her eyes.

"I'm not staying behind either," Ryuhiko said. He intended to see the plan through, for better or worse.

Two guards came out from the palace to meet them. One of them was carrying Julian's dark coat. After Julian shrugged into it, they approached him with chains. They only stopped when Nadia waved them off.

"There is no need for those. The Doctor is cooperating." She said. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Countess," Julian answered.

The town square was packed with people. Some of them seemed positively celebratory. Others were clutching handkerchiefs or each other, distress written clearly on their faces. In the crowd, Ryuhiko spotted a familiar flash of red hair. Portia with Mazelinka, her arm around Portia's shoulders. Hastily built in front of the fountain was a wooden gallows. Nadia and Julian stood on the platform. A hush fell.

"Doctor Devorak. Any last words?" Nadia asked.

"So here I am, Vesuvia!" Julian called to the crowd. "Finally, facing justice after all these years."

"Murderer!" People in the crowd shouted. "Coward!"

With a flutter of his coat, he flung his arms wide, inviting the boos and jeers. "Condemn me if you like... but first, answer me this. Who among you can really say you miss the Count and not just his parties?" The boos died down, and a murmur went through the crowd. "What did he do for the sick and dying?"

"Nothing!" They answered.

"When did help come for the Flooded District?"

"Never!"

"He was a plague on the city! A frivolous Count who threw lavish parties while Vesuvia withered!"

The crowd roared in response. People raised their fists, shouting agreement. For a moment, everything around Ryuhiko seemed to glitch. He blinked, and he wasn't standing in the town square anymore, the gallows missing entirely. The crowd was thinner, the sky perpetually dark, and the only light coming from lanterns outside his vision. With another blink, he was back in Vesuvia, but it wasn't Julian standing there. In his place was a man—a familiar man, though he could've sworn he'd never seen him in his life—with unnatural white hair, features blurred. Ryuhiko rubbed his eyes, and everything was back to normal.

"So don't think too unkindly of me, dear Vesuvia. I did it all for you, and I don't regret a thing. History will vindicate me." He bowed to the crowd.

Ryuhiko knew it was part of the plan, but dread gnawed at his stomach and wouldn't let go. The executioner approached, but Julian ignored them, searching the crowd until he spotted the magician. He held his gaze. Ryuhiko steeled his resolve and didn't break eye contact. Everything else seemed to fade away: the noises, the jostling crowd, the sun beating down on his shoulders. Only one thing mattered. Julian was going to survive. He would; he must.

The executioner pulled the lever.


End file.
